


Pumpkin Picking

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "There's so many other cool things for us to do. Like, now that it's the perfect amount of chilly out, we can go to the pumpkin patch! Pick a couple out for carving, get some of those little baby ones that have no real purpose, and get some pumpkin donuts.""That... That actually sounds like a fun time," Eddie said. "Yeah, we could do that this weekend."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Pumpkin Picking

"I hate Halloween," Eddie mumbled, but he accepted the cup of hot apple cider that Richie had handed to him. "I mean, there were tons of reasons to before, but now that I have all my memories back and know that there actually are monsters out there to be afraid of, I find the whole ordeal incredibly tacky."

"Okay, well, counterpoint... I fucking love Halloween," Richie said and then popped a couple pieces of candy corn into his mouth. He continued on, chewing loudly, causing Eddie to cry out in disgust. "So, being a good boyfriend and all, I'm not going to force you into celebrating with me, but I'm going to be celebrating. If you'll allow me to show the joys of Halloween, I'd be more than happy to, though. I'd actually be super excited to do all the fun stuff with you."

Eddie was silent for a moment, and then after taking a long drink from his cup, he said, "I'm not doing a haunted house."

"Oh, never. I love Halloween, and I don't even really do haunted houses. There's so many other cool things for us to do. Like, now that it's the perfect amount of chilly out, we can go to the pumpkin patch! Pick a couple out for carving, get some of those little baby ones that have no real purpose, and get some pumpkin donuts."

"That... That actually sounds like a fun time," Eddie said. "Yeah, we could do that this weekend."

So Saturday evening they got into Eddie's truck, because Richie refused to set dirty pumpkins on the seats of his car, and drove to the nearest pumpkin patch which was a couple of miles outside of the city. They got more apple cider at the stand and sipped their drinks as they walked around with a cart, picking out the perfect pumpkins for the Jack 'O Lantern designs they had in mind. Once they had enough pumpkins to start a pumpkin army, they paid for them and some donuts, and sat down at a picnic table to enjoy their snack. As they were eating, Richie noticed that the pumpkin patch even had a a corn maze, which he pointed out to Eddie who begrudgingly agreed to do with Richie once they dropped the pumpkins off at the truck.

It was already starting to get dark at that point, and most of the other patrons had left as a chill settled in the air, but thanks to Eddie's insistence on always being prepared, Richie was feel pretty dang toasty as they entered the corn maze.

Richie felt like a little kid again, running around the maze and bumping into pumpkins. Thank goodness there wasn't anyone else around or he'd be bumping into them.

And it was a good thing too because it seemed Eddie was feeling handsy.

At first he had simply wrapped his arm around Richie's shoulders as they had entered the maze and started down the first aisle. Innocent enough, right?

But then he was swatting Richie's ass any time he went running by him and kissing him any moment he was standing still. And Richie was weak for Eddie, so it didn't take long until he was putty in Eddie's hands. And Eddie was pushing that putty down to the ground.

Richie went willingly, leaves crunching under his knees as he got comfortable, and he fished Eddie's cock out of his pants in record time. He sunk down, taking all of Eddie into his mouth in one swallow, and reached back with a finger to tease his hole. Eddie moaned above him, grabbing onto Richie's hair and fucking up into mouth.

It was almost too much, but it was turning Richie on, knowing at any moment, one of the workers could walk in on him choking on his boyfriend's cock. Combined with the fact that he had been palming himself over the seam of his pants, it was enough to push him over the edge.

He garbled around Eddie's cock, drool sliding his chin and seeping into the collar of his jacket. God, that was so hot, if he hadn't just come, he would have. If only he was twenty years younger, he would have been able to go again. Speaking of not being young anymore, his knees were starting to hurt, so it was time to speed things up. Richie doubled on his efforts, grabbing Eddie's ass in his hands and pulling him forward. And well, gave it a good squeeze while he was at it.

Eddie moaned above him, mumbling something that sounded like a warning, and Richie swallowed around him as he came. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand once he pulled away and smiled up at Eddie.

"How was that, baby?" he asked, voice rough.

Shaking his head, Eddie laughed.

"I think I'm starting to like Halloween."


End file.
